Slogging Through Hell
by theatrehopeful11
Summary: When Sarah turns up dead after leaving the Halliwell Manor, Wyatt seeks revenge, but does and eye for an eye apply when you kill an innocent? Story 8


"Wyatt!" Sarah giggled as she ran through the park. Wyatt was a few feet behind her, in pursuit. A romantic meandering through Golden Gate Park had turned into a spirited footrace.  
  
Sarah ran into a small wooded alcove where Wyatt tackled her to the ground. Breathing heavily, Sarah rolled onto her back and Wyatt rubbed his hand up her inner thigh. Passionately she kissed him, as she removed his shirt and laid it on the ground. They moved over to the covered ground and resumed foreplay.  
  
Sarah pulled her shirt off her body. Wyatt undid the clasp on her bra. Hurriedly they unbuttoned and unzipped each other's pants.  
  
Knowing they had to be quiet, neither of them moaned each other's names like they normally did. Once they were done, they lay in a panting heap. "I love you, Sarah," Wyatt said to her. Unlike Wyatt and Sarah, Brant and Portia opted for a more conservative activity: yoga. They had signed up for a class to spend an extra hour and a half together.  
  
After the class ended, they gathered up their clothes and headed out to Portia's car. Brant opened the driver's side door for Portia and then climbed in the passenger side. Once they were on the road, they started talking.  
  
"I'm so glad we joined that class together. It's so relaxing," Brant said taking her hand in his.  
  
"I know. Plus it's time outside school and the Manor. I can't believe we've been going out for almost eight months, and we're almost 17."  
  
"Yeah, and the prom is coming up soon."  
  
"I know. I looked at dresses with Sky a few weeks ago. I think you'll be pleased. "  
  
"You could never displease me."  
  
"I'm glad." Portia stopped at a red light and leaned over and kissed Brant. "So, my Aunt's are cooking dinner and then we can do homework in my room before the celebration." Paige was at the Manor helping Piper clean the house for the Sabbat celebration. The whole family was coming, Prue and Bane and the Morris's. Ever since Prue had moved away, she was not a frequent face at the Manor. "These kids are so messy."  
  
"Aren't you glad you didn't have any?" Piper asked sarcastically. "This isn't even that bad."  
  
Quickly five-year-old Aislinn and four year old Melinda came into the room. "Mommy's home!" Aislinn yelled, running to the door.  
  
Phoebe picked Aislinn up and kissed her on the cheek. "I hurried out of the office to help with the party. Jason should be home in a little while. Is Sky here?"  
  
"No, but none of the kids are home. Patrice called a little while ago and she's coming in a little while. Portia and Brant should be on their way. Their class just got over. I'm glad she told him about the Wicca, though I don't think he knows about the magical part yet."  
  
"She'll tell him in her own time. Though hopefully she doesn't completely take after her Aunt Phoebe," Paige said.  
  
"She may look like me but that girl's got a mind all her own. She's a lot like Piper, a bookworm. And she loves to cook," Phoebe added.  
  
"But, she's popular like Prue was. I think she's going to grow up to be a successful young lady."  
  
"It's so cool how our family has grown. Sarah's like your daughter-in-law now. I bet they'll get married as soon as they are able," Paige stopped talking and put some crystals into place. There were going to be no demon attacks tonight. "I'm glad you're coming for the Sabbat. We usually don't celebrate the Wiccan holidays, but the Aunts want to celebrate our 16th year."  
  
"I've never experienced a non-traditional holiday. It sounds like fun." Portia and Brant went into Prue's old room and shut the door. The room had been turned into a spare bedroom.  
  
"This used to be my Aunt Prue's room, then she and Uncle Bane moved into his house up in Mariner Bay." They sat down on the bed and Brant leaned over and kissed Portia. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her into him.  
  
Portia took her left arm and put it behind her on the bed to ease their bodies down onto the soft comforter.  
  
Portia felt the weight of Brant's muscular body on her small frame and replaced her arm around his neck. Her flat belly peeked out from under her work out shirt and Brant slowly slid his hand up her shirt.  
  
Things were heating up, but..."PORTIA ATIANA TOMASI, get up right now!" Piper stood in the doorway. "You guys are only 16," Paige said somewhat sympathetically.  
  
"Don't you all act so innocent. I'm sure you were making out with guys when you were 16. Plus it wasn't going any farther than that."  
  
"Okay, but if you want to make out, avoid doing it in the house. That way you won't get caught," Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper scolded.  
  
"What, it always worked for me, and for Prue."  
  
"Fine, you win, but not in the house you two," Piper said laughing.  
  
Brant whispered in Portia's ear, "Sorry darling."  
  
"Don't be. We'll have to continue later. I was having fun."  
  
"So was I." "What are the crystals for?" Sarah asked Piper.  
  
"They keep evil beings out of the house, and protect us."  
  
"Do you often get attacked by evil beings?" Brant asked jokingly.  
  
Prue answered seriously, "Not so much anymore, but the Sabbats are a time of power and the demons...I mean, evil beings may try to tap into the power here."  
  
"This is way over my head," Colton said looking at Skylar.  
  
"Alright kids, time for the blessing." Paige ushered the group into the center of the room and they joined hands. Brant squeezed Portia's hand, which was warm and soft. Paige began the blessing, but as things usually go in the Halliwell household, one of the crystals had been knocked out of place.  
  
In the center of the circle appeared a tall Amazonian-like woman with raised red markings on her body. She screeched silently, and only Sarah heard the noise, though briefly because Wyatt grabbed her and orbed out. Skylar grabbed Colton and shimmered away.  
  
Portia wanted to stay and fight, but her boyfriend stood stiff as a board. "Brant, come on!"  
  
Instinctively, he stepped in front of her to shield her. "I'll save you, darling."  
  
"Brant, this isn't the time for heroics!" She took his arm and they vanished into thin air with Brant, leading him up the stairs and into the spare room. "I'll be back," she said letting him go as he reappeared sitting on the bed.  
  
"Portia, what is all this?"  
  
She made herself visible. "I'm going to have to explain later, promise me you'll stay here."  
  
"I promise." She gave him a sweet smile and then orbed downstairs. Portia orbed in, narrowly avoiding the energy blast that had sent her Aunt Prue into the wall, breaking the glass in about four picture frames.  
  
Telekinetically, Portia sent the shards of glass into the demon's face. She howled and shimmered away.  
  
Wyatt helped Prue up off the ground and healed her cut back. "Is everyone else okay?" Wyatt asked. He had orbed back down after orbing Sarah to his room.  
  
"Seems like it," Piper said. "But what about our guests upstairs?"  
  
"Yeah," Portia looked down, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm going to attempt to explain." Patrice smiled at her daughter, and at the same time felt sad, but knew that things were going to be alright. "Brant?" Portia said opening the door. He turned around and in his hand, held a frame with a picture of a ten year-old Portia.  
  
"You were a beautiful little girl, just as you are a beautiful woman. Portia, what happened down there?"  
  
"Remember when we were joking about evil beings? Well, that was one of many demons that attack us. See...my whole family comes from a long line of witches. Our ancestor, Melinda Warren, was hung during the Salem Witch Trials."  
  
"But witches are mythical."  
  
"I'm living proof they're as real as the air you're breathing. I'm a witch, my mom is a witch, and my Aunt's are witches."  
  
"This is almost unbelievable, but you did sparkle out in front of me. Darling, when were you planning on telling me?"  
  
"I wanted to introduce you to Wicca so I didn't scare you off with that oddity. I was going to tell, it's not something that one can exactly hide. I'd never hide who I am, I can't hide what I love being. You probably think I'm a freak." Portia sat down on the bed and hung her head.  
  
Brant didn't know what to say. Portia was unlike anyone he had ever met. Everything about her was captivating...even the fact that she was a witch. He squatted in front of her and lifted her chin. "You aren't a freak. You are different than anyone I've ever met, and though it's not common to find a real life witch, I want to learn more about it. This is just one more thing to love about you."  
  
Portia grinned at him and from her seated position, lunged forward and tackled Brant to the ground. "I love you." She kissed him.  
  
The thud from above brought everyone in the house running to see what was going on. When they reached the open door, they saw a laughing Portia and Brant and knew things were going to be alright.  
  
"Guys, not in the house," Phoebe said from the doorway. Sarah was walking through the dimly lit streets on her way home. Colton had offered to drive her, but she wanted to walk. The attack had taken her off guard and had knotted her stomach.  
  
It was relatively warm, and the crickets were chirping in the bushes. Behind her, Sarah thought she heard footsteps, but each time she looked no one was there. Her pace quickened, and she turned off Prescott Street.  
  
The footsteps stopped, and Sarah thought she was alone. She resumed a normal pace. From behind a pair of redlined hands grabbed her and covered her mouth.  
  
The seemingly airtight hold drug her to the cement. Blood shot eyes stared down at her, and a large sharp-toothed mouth opened and let out a dog- pitched scream. Sarah's body shook as the hold, which had been focused on her neck began to choke her.  
  
Blood ran out her ears as her hearing went. Her soul departed and left her body on the ground.  
  
Barking dogs turned lights on in the houses that lined the street. "Excellent work, my liege. The cross you made between the Fury and the Banshee turned out splendidly."  
  
"Yes, the boy will be mine, Oracle. As I told you before. Finally, after all these years the unparalleled power of Wyatt Halliwell will be on my side. Now you must lead him to his first innocent. A glamour spell will suffice. Now, off you go. And take that wretched brat with you. His whining is giving me a headache."  
  
"Yes, Master." She picked up Chris. Wyatt couldn't even cry. The call from Sarah's father had been too shocking. In the background, he could hear Sarah's mother in hysterics. The pretty, vivacious, 16 year-old blonde who had been his girlfriend for three years was dead. The police had found her lying in her own blood. Supposedly it was a hit and run...a homicide.  
  
Piper didn't know what to do for Wyatt. He looked so forlorn and lost. She had called Prue, Paige and Patrice. Phoebe was on her way as well. Brant was bringing Portia and Skylar home from school.  
  
Leo orbed in. "Wyatt...I...I just heard. I'm so sorry son."  
  
"I just can't believe. The coroner's report said the blood vessels around her ears had risen to the surface."  
  
"Don't think about that stuff. Think about all the good times you had with her."  
  
"It hurts too much. God, dad. Why couldn't we have vanquished that demon?" He rubbed his forehead. "We were going to get married as soon as we were old enough. She even had our kids named. I just don't know what I'm going to do without her."  
  
Piper came over and sat next to him. "You're going to get through this. You are so strong."  
  
"And I'm going to find that demon even if it's the last thing I do." Everyone had catered to Wyatt's needs all day. There were tears on and off, but Wyatt strangely did not falter. He was seemingly in a daze, but in reality he was formulating a plan.  
  
That night after everyone had gone to their respective homes, and were sound asleep, Wyatt was on the move.  
  
Stealthily, he tiptoed to the attic. A floorboard creaked underneath his body weight as he made his way to the podium, which held the Halliwell Book of Shadows.  
  
Hurriedly he flipped through the pages. "Come on, I know there's a spell to get into the Underworld," he murmured under his breath.  
  
Downstairs, Piper was going to check on him. Astral projecting himself to his bed, he quickly climbed in, in enough time to fool his mother. Satisfied that her son was asleep, Piper went back to the room she and Leo shared.  
  
With the threat of being found out gone, Wyatt returned his astral self to his body. He flipped through the book faster until he saw the spell. Writing down the return spell, he shoved it into his jeans pocket. Quietly he chanted: "A demon I seek, who took her life from me, I want to now end my strife, Open a door to the Underworld, Hidden to all others."  
  
A door appeared in the attic and Wyatt scribbled a note to his family. Stepping through the door, Wyatt Halliwell was on his way down a path of self-destruction. The warlock watched Wyatt through his looking bowl. His plan had almost come full circle. Now all he had to do was gain the boy's trust. The innocent had been targeted...the Oracle had cast the glamour spell.  
  
Smiling, he showed his gnarly teeth that were yellowed with four hundred years of age. He had achieved his goals. Stepping away from the bowl, the warlock thought of small Chris...the stolen Halliwell. He too was coming of age...two evil brothers. The next morning, Piper went in to wake Wyatt up. "Son, come on, get out of bed sleepy head! I thought you'd like to go shopping with me." She walked over to the lump underneath the covers that she assumed to be Wyatt.  
  
She went to tickle him, but the lump felt like down feather pillows. Pulling the sheets back, Piper realized Wyatt was gone.  
  
"Maybe he left me a note and decided to go to school," she thought to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and went to check the refrigerator for Wyatt's note. "Nope, no note."  
  
Then Piper remembered something that Wyatt had said yesterday afternoon..."'I'm going to find that demon if it's the last thing I do.'"  
  
She knew he was gone and the Book of Shadows had been his train ticket to the Underworld. The entire high school was in mourning. Teachers and students alike wore black, and close friends of Sarah's were having trouble coping. Why had such a young, harmless girl been so brutally murdered?  
  
Kids had written Wyatt letters that they gave to Portia and Brant. People they had never seen before were deeply affected by her death. The letters were full of condolences about how sorry they were and how it would get easier with time.  
  
But the fact was...it wouldn't get easier. Maybe the pain of her death would, but from this moment on, the world would change dramatically. And they'd never see Wyatt Halliwell at the high school ever again. Wyatt could taste dirt in his mouth. The dry air sucked the moisture from his mouth. The wind whipped his perfectly placed blonde hair into disarray. He was standing in the middle a desert. "These portals are so unreliable...always drops you off in a different place." He started to walk when from behind him, he heard heavy breathing.  
  
Wyatt turned around and saw a young man a few years older than himself running after him. "Wait, please!"  
  
Wyatt stopped. The man's chest was heaving as he reached Wyatt. "I...I don't know...how I got here. A man was...chasing me...I think I lost him."  
  
"What's your name?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Ix...Ian. I come from Salem, Massachusetts. I was chased here by a demon."  
  
"I'm Wyatt. I'm from San Francisco. Say, how about we help each other. I'm looking for someone. You help me find her, I'll get you back to Salem."  
  
"Really?" Ian asked extremely excited.  
  
"Yeah, but you can't back out."  
  
"Oh no, I want to help you," Ian answered beaming back at Wyatt. "Right into my hands," he thought to himself.  
  
"Is there a city or a town around here?"  
  
"Yeah, there's one about ten minutes back that way. Do you think who you're looking for is in the city?"  
  
"I sure hope so. Come on, we shouldn't be in one place for two long." "Leo! John!" Piper yelled from the attic. Promptly, both men orbed in.  
  
"What?" They answered in unison.  
  
"Wyatt's gone...I think he went to find the demon that killed Sarah. The Book was open to this spell."  
  
Leo stepped next to his wife and read the spell. "He had to have altered it to fit his needs. But we don't know what he changed it to. We could end up on the other side of the Underworld...in a very dangerous situation."  
  
"So what are we going to do? He could die down there!"  
  
"I don't think we can do anything. I can't sense him and going down to find him will be too hard to do. Maybe Portia could send him a telepathic message. If she can't get through we could try scrying for him. Other than that, we have to trust Wyatt to be on his toes and remember what you taught him," John said, knowing his words weren't very comforting.  
  
"But what about that warlock?" Piper asked.  
  
"Portia vanquished Lazerus...Wyatt won't become evil," John reassured her. "Wyatt's never going to be able to read all these letters. It really shows how much people care."  
  
"He seems to be dealing with it rather well," Brant said. Men aren't the best at reading into a situation.  
  
"He's not. When he's quiet like that, it's almost as if he's in shock."  
  
"I can imagine how he feels. I mean, after the loss of my mum, life in general was bad, but if I ever lose you...I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"You'll never lose me. Remember, I'm not your run of the mill girlfriend." Portia flashed her smile at him.  
  
"Yes, that's true. You know I love you?"  
  
"Yes, I know you love me. I love you too." She reached up and lightly kissed his cheek. Ian and Wyatt entered the city. Surprisingly for a city of demons, it had walls and was built much like an ancient Mesopotamian city. All around them were carts full of demonic trinkets, much like a flea market, and the barkers sounded like they were selling instant hair growth tonic instead of protection amulets.  
  
Trying to be inconspicuous, Ian and Wyatt mingled through the barters, casually looking as they went. Ian sidled up next to Wyatt, "Okay, what does this person look like?"  
  
"Tall with fried blonde hair and red lines all over her face."  
  
"Ewww, sounds like one of those things that was chasing me."  
  
"She was chasing you?" Wyatt asked, surprised that he had been so close to his demon.  
  
"Yeah, but she just disappeared. Come on, this is where I dropped in, maybe she's hanging out around here." Ian led Wyatt down an ally. The buildings grew dark, and the sunny city was darkened. The ally appeared to be a dead end, but it kept on going. "You mean, he went to the Underworld alone?" Portia asked. "That doesn't sound like our Wyatt. He always is so cautious about magic. Remember the time I tried to cast that spell when mom's family was here? He kept telling me no, but...this whole thing is fishy."  
  
"But we can't get to him because we don't know how he changed the spell. Try to send him a telepathic message," John told her, hoping for both Piper and Leo's sake, that it would work.  
  
"I'll try, but..." she paused as she focused her energy to her thoughts. "Breaking through this garble that lies between the Underworld and up here is wicked. I don't want this message intercepted."  
  
"How do you know it can be intercepted?" Brant asked her.  
  
"Well, honey. It's demons and we're good witches. Anything we try to do to help someone can be intercepted." She stopped talking again and concentrated. She focused on Wyatt and her temples pounded in their effort.  
  
Finally, Portia stopped. "I couldn't get it through. I almost got caught. Have you tried scrying yet?"  
  
"That was Plan B." "How much farther is it, Ian?" Wyatt asked. His throat was parched from the dry heat.  
  
"Not much. I don't remember this alley being so long." After about twenty more feet, Ian stopped. "This is it," he pushed on the wall. "Won't budge. I guess I'm stuck here."  
  
A sudden red-streaked flash caught Wyatt's attention. From the corner of his eye, he saw his demon. "Ian, I want you to go find a place where you will be safe."  
  
"But Wyatt..."  
  
"Go, Ian. I've got a matter to discuss with her." Ian slinked away, but he was smiling. The deal was done...Wyatt was evil. The five sisters held hands as Piper gazed into the scrying bowl. Portia stood behind them adding her telepathic energies to the mixture. She had already attracted to demons, which she had vanquished with hardly any trouble.  
  
"o you have anything, Piper?" Prue asked her.  
  
"No, nothing yet." She continued to look, though her efforts were proving more tiring than useful. But giving up on Wyatt was something she wouldn't do...ever.  
  
"There's got to be a way," Paige said. Her nephew was a lot like her, especially in a magical sense: they were both half and half. "Maybe I could try since we are of the same mixture."  
  
"But I'm...wait no, I'm mostly whitelighter," Portia said. "Try it, Aunt Paige." Paige took Piper's place in front of the scrying bowl. Stealthily, Wyatt followed the demon like a hunter after his prey. She had no idea she was being followed. Oddly enough, she seemed panicky, as if she didn't know where she was. But Wyatt had a vendetta to carry out.  
  
She had gotten herself backed into a corner and when she turned around, Wyatt was there. "Oh, thank god, someone to help me," the demon said.  
  
"Yeah, just like you helped Sarah, right out of her life."  
  
"What! No, you've got the wrong person."  
  
Wyatt stopped her before she could say anymore. "Person? More like demon. Athame!" He yelled for an athame he had seen at one of the barters carts and as it appeared, he sent it into her chest.  
  
It hit her squarely in the chest and she cried out in pain. "That was for the love of my life. You took her away from me! I hope you rot!" Gloating in satisfaction, the demon collapsed and changed into a heavy set brunette.  
  
The woman, the innocent, breathed her last breath. Ian ran up to Wyatt. "Good show, man...what did you do?"  
  
Wyatt couldn't fathom that he had just killed and innocent, but deep down inside, he felt better. "She's dead."  
  
"Yeah, d**n straight. You did it, that was totally awesome. You're a pretty bad dude." Than the man that was Ian transformed into a dark hooded figure.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Your Servant, though it may be more appropriate to ask, who are you, Wyatt Halliwell?" Paige looked and saw Wyatt standing over the body of the 'demon.' "It looks like he vanquished her."  
  
"Good, now he can come home," Piper said relieved.  
  
"I just hope he remembered the return spell so he can get back here," Portia added. "My servant?"  
  
"Yes, Master. You killed an innocent...and it made you feel good. You are evil now... your family would never accept you back."  
  
"Yes they will."  
  
"Don't be naive Master. I am unsure of that. Perhaps you should try, but I am only trying to protect you from more pain. They will reject you like they always have...you remember the pain."  
  
"Yeah...so where do I go?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"To your home...your new home...where you will reign supreme."  
  
"Alright, let's go." The warlock grabbed Wyatt's shoulder and they disappeared in flames. (A few hours later)  
  
"Portia, can you not reach him?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, Aunt Piper. I can't even feel him anymore."  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
Leo responded to tell his wife the bad news from the other Elders. "No, he's just not good. He's turned. The threat was still there. The Elders said he killed an innocent."  
  
"He didn't...that was a demon," Piper said yelling at him.  
  
"No, honey, I'm sorry," tears filled Leo's blue eyes. "He's evil."  
  
"No!" Piper yelled. "Well, Master, are you pleased?" The warlock asked Wyatt, who sat among a harem of beautiful women. He was apparently adapting to his evil lifestyle quite well.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I'd like to deal with my family at a later date."  
  
"As you wish, but they must be dealt with."  
  
"I am aware of that." A red head fed him grapes.  
  
"Yes, Master," the Warlock replied. Prom night, two weeks later)  
  
Brant and Portia were on the dance floor, pressed up against each other tightly. Brant caressed her face and she kissed him and nibbled on his ear.  
  
"This is a great dance," Portia said as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Yeah," he said and then he whispered something in her ear. "At least I can get your mind off your worries."  
  
"You are an excellent distraction." She kissed him so he would stop talking. And she thought to herself, "How can things be so perfect in some aspects, yet hellish in others? I wish things were different with Wyatt...but turning was something Wyatt did voluntarily, and I can't change that. I only wished I could have helped him."  
  
FIN 


End file.
